


Искусство умирать

by BrramStoker



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrramStoker/pseuds/BrramStoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Повествование ведется от лица Джоффри, выжившего после пурпурной свадьбы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anabiosis

И сохранил слова обломок изваянья: —  
«Я — Озимандия, я — мощный царь царей!  
Взгляните на мои великие деянья,  
Владыки всех времён, всех стран и всех морей!»

Кругом нет ничего… Глубокое молчанье…  
Пустыня мёртвая… И небеса над ней…  
— «Озимандия», Перси Биши Шелли.

 

Несколько раз он просыпался от удушья, но если его тяжелые веки и поднимались, то он видел только тьму. В комнате не было света, или свет этот был черен и пуст, а окна закрыты парчой, но реальным казался только этот мрак – и хрипы его горла в тишине. 

В какой-то момент к нему пришло осознание, что он не лежит в темноте, а попросту ослеп, и сердце забилось так быстро, что он услышал его гулкий звон, будто это колокола били по нему поминальную молитву. 

Он один, и некому прийти ему на помощь, а при каждой попытке что-то сказать горло сжималось тугим клубком и душило, усмиряя даже самый слабый его порыв. Ночи и дни сменялись для него нескончаемой чернотой в глазах и болью в горле, и лишь иногда он чувствовал, как пот стекает по лицу днем, и ветер холодит руки ночью.

Самыми ужасными моментами были те, когда Джоффри просыпался и ощущал, как не может вдохнуть – и дергался на простынях в безмолвной панике, хватая себя за горло и оставляя новые кровавые борозды на коже, пока один раз не проснулся с привязанными к кровати руками. 

В тишине и тьме он медленно сходил с ума. Иногда ему мерещились голоса – матери и почему-то сестры, а как-то даже послышался грубоватый голос отца, и тогда он даже заплакал, пытаясь сесть на постели, но быстро оставил эти попытки и опустился обратно, вспомнив, как это недостойно короля. 

Он не знал, что короля у королевства не было уже две недели. 

***  
На исходе третьей он проснулся и в первый раз смог различить слабый свет, пробивающийся сквозь полог. С опаской держась за горло, будто боясь, что змеи в нем проснутся и вновь попытаются свиться клубком и задушить его, Джоффри медленно сел и оглядел комнату, с непривычки стараясь щурить глаза и прикрывать их рукой от резкого света.

Он был в своих покоях, и Серсея спала в кресле рядом с его постелью. По лицу Джоффри пробежала презрительная гримаса - и кто ее сюда пустил? Уж он-то разберется с теми идиотами, которые посчитали, что мать короля имеет право нянчиться с ним, как с ребенком.

Надо бы и ей напомнить об этом. 

Но сейчас он тихо слез с постели, чтобы не поднимать глупое женское кудахтанье, и подошел к умывальнику. Там он залпом выпил почти весь кувшин с водой, чувствуя с некоторым облегчением, как расслабляется его измученное горло. Случайно взглянув в зеркало, он так и застыл, пораженный ужасом и омерзением: один его глаз налился кровью, другой был чуть розоватым, будто уже здоровел, волосы слиплись от пота, и шея была толста от слоя бинтов и повязок, из-под которых просматривалось что-то зеленое. 

Нетерпеливым рывком Джоффри сорвал повязку и тут же обвязал шею платком, избегая смотреть в зеркало, стоило ему заметить уродливые чернеющие рубцы, обезобразившие кожу. 

Одевался он долго и неловко без помощи прислуги, и руки плохо слушались его. В какой-то момент король с раздраженной руганью отшвырнул в сторону алую перевязь и единственным украшением оставил на себе ремень с пустыми ножнами. Потом он умылся и справил другие свои нужды, а затем незаметно выскользнул за дверь покоев, в коридор.

Свет, в обилии заливающий пол из бойниц, на мгновение ослепил его, и Джоффри отшатнулся назад, во тьму своих комнат. Прикрывая ладонью глаза и поглядывая вниз сквозь пальцы, он смог добраться до лестницы. Его левая рука придерживала арбалет – своего меча он не нашел в покоях, а без оружия чувствовал себя не слишком уверенно. 

Стражники стояли в конце коридора, и, проходя мимо них, Джоффри почти физически ощущал на себе любопытствующие взоры, но только скрипнул зубами и удостоил их злобным взглядом. В голове ухало, а перед слезящимися глазами все плыло. На лестнице он оступился, пошатнувшись, и чуть не упал. Ему пришлось опуститься на ступеньки, чтобы перевести дыхание.

Он никогда не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным, и это выводило его из себя. В те редкие моменты, когда он еще был в сознании, его душу занимала одна бессильная злоба. Порою Джоффри развлекался, придумывая извращенные пытки тем, кто осмелился отравить короля, и сейчас его дрожащие пальцы машинально поглаживали арбалет в предвкушении. Это все Санса, и его дядя, конечно, – вот главные виновники кошмара, произошедшего с ним. Когда он вновь взойдет на трон, то они заплатят сполна: будут устроены прилюдные пытки, на что не хватило ума даже у Безумного Эйриса, а затем убийц заточат в каменный мешок, где они будут гнить до его именин. В день своего пятнадцатилетия он устроит роскошное пиршество, а в центре двора установят медного льва, в чье нутро посадят обоих, а затем разведут огонь под его брюхом. В зубах зверя будет зажат большой рог, и вся Королевская гавань услышит их крики.

Мост твердыни Мэйгора опустили по его приказу, и Джоффри вышел на воздух, все еще стараясь держаться тени. По дворовой лестнице он спустился к Девичьему Склепу, миновал королевскую септу и прошел сквозь внутренние ворота, находившиеся близ малого чертога. Везде Джоффри ловил на себе странные взгляды, но никак не мог понять их причины. Рядом с кухней он схватил за руку служанку, осмелившуюся поднять глаза на короля, и столкнул ее в грязь. Когда Джоффри обернулся, все уже спрятали взоры, и это вызвало у него удовлетворенную ухмылку.

Под дневным светилом испечься было легко, и латники во дворе были уже красными и взмыленными, как кони-тяжеловозы. Одни упражнялись на мечах, другие метали кинжалы и копья, третьи предпочитали лук топору. В воздухе раздавался свист стрел и звон стали. 

Чем ближе был тронный зал, тем более он ускорял свой шаг. Когда до него оставалось лишь пара метров, он лишь усилием удержался от желания перейти на бег. 

Последний раз он ощущал такое волнение еще в глубоком детстве. Тогда он бегал очень быстро, и мог целый день провести за исследованием подземелий и темниц Красного замка, гоняясь по лестницам и выискивая себе новую забаву. Любимым его развлечением было раздражать Илина Пейна, каждый раз барабаня в дверь покоев королевского палача, а затем стремительно уносясь от него по пути Предателя. Все эти игры быстро прекратились, стоило отцу сказать, что его сын никогда не родился бы гонцом. Он еще влепил ему оплеуху, да и выразился не так уж деликатно, но это Джоффри уже позабыл.

Двери тронного зала распахнулись, и король медленно вошел туда с гордо поднятой головой, как и подобает его положению. Однако вся его выдержка мгновенно исчезла, когда он увидел, кто сидит на троне.

\- Десница! – пылая от злости, он широким шагом преодолел расстояние до ступеней. Придворные едва успевали расступаться, а некоторым он и двинул локтями, но никто не посмел даже охнуть – большинство шарахалось от него, как от чумного. – Ты должен был греть трон для меня, а не управлять _моим_ королевством. 

Тайвин Ланнистер посмотрел на него сверху вниз. В другое время Джоффри бы привычно поежился от взгляда деда, но сейчас он был полон злобы и упрямства. Этот трон был его, и никто не имел право сидеть на нем. Десница мог принимать государственные решения, но только если сам Джоффри слишком утомлялся, чтобы далее выслушивать глупые бессмысленные жалобы его жалких подданных. Он не отдавал подобного приказа, а только лежал и слушал собственное дыхание, с каждым часом представляя в своем безумии, как потеряет возможность и дышать, и тогда его похоронят живьем, потому что у него не будет сил что-то произнести. Весь Вестерос должен был скорбеть о своем короле, солнечным часам и небесным светилам стоило бы замереть и не двигаться, пока звезда правителя вновь не взойдёт во всем своем великолепии. 

Молчание тяжело провисло в воздухе, сделав его вязким и спертым. Джоффри резко развернулся, оглядываясь по сторонам, и вдруг почувствовал, как его уверенность слабеет. Без стражи он чувствовал себя нагим. Сансы и уродца-карлика не было среди забитой залы. Присмотревшись, он заметил и Маргери: она стояла рядом с Томменом и прятала свой олений взгляд в просторных рукавах платья. 

Уже не ощущая былой уверенности, Джоффри медленно преодолел ступеньки к трону и остановился чуть ниже, все еще посматривая на деда исподлобья. По лицу Тайвина никогда нельзя было прочесть, о чем он думает, но король и не считал, что его мысли заслуживают внимания – в конце концов, Ланнистер уже был маразматичным стариком, таким же капризным, как и Покойный Фрей, и сам знал, что его дни давно сочтены. 

Тайвин поднялся. Вытянувшись во весь рост на ступеньках трона, он оказался еще выше, а его тень падала так высоко, что касалась головой потолка. Джоффри тоже машинально выпрямился и вздернул подбородок, позволив бисеринке пота проникнуть под его воротник. 

Наконец, тягостная тишина была нарушена.

\- Король здоров, - Тайвин развернулся, обращаясь ко всему залу, но его холодные бледно-зеленые глаза не отрывались от лица упомянутого короля. В последний момент, не выдержав этого взгляда, Джоффри отвернулся. – Да здравствует король!


	2. Agonia

На следующий день после своего выздоровления Джоффри пожелал, чтобы кровь повинных в его отравлении залила весь внутренний двор замка. На камне не должно было остаться белых пустот, иначе у него возникнет соблазн заполнить их кровью тех, кто недобросовестно справился со своей работой. Утром, удовлетворенный созерцанием дела рук своих, король вернулся к себе в спальню и не выходил до вечера.

Последние несколько дней он старался проводить в одиночестве, что было непривычно для него. Король избегал и жены, и матери, не показывался на взор своему народу. Теперь он запирался у себя в покоях наглухо, лишь иногда выходя во внутренний двор, чтобы поупражняться с арбалетом.

Он более не кипел от гнева, как пару дней назад, когда Бейлон Сванн осмелился нашептать ему досужие сплетни о том, что говорят за пределами замка. 

«- Ваше величество, - обратился он сдержанным тоном, который показался Джоффри непочтительным, - возможно, сейчас не лучшая идея проводить шествие с головами изменников. В городе люди злые и малообразованные… некоторые считают, что король при смерти, а некоторые – что мертвец сидит на троне. Время проявить милосердие…»

«- Если бы я нуждался в твоих советах, то спросил бы тебя об этом, - короля передернуло от чужой тупости. – Я покажу этой черни, что из себя представляет королевское милосердие!»

К счастью, он поступил правильно, не прислушавшись ни к идиотам-гвардейцам, ни к старику-деснице, ни к мягкосердечной Маргери. Его отец никогда не позволил бы оставить отравление короля безнаказанным. Если понадобится, Джоффри прикажет и весь город залить реками крови, лишь бы этот сброд наконец понял, с кем имеет дело. Он был избран богами, раз сумел пережить яд, скручивающий все нутро своими змеями-душителями. Пицель заявил, что еще ни один человек не выживал после подобного отравления, и это, безусловно, был знак свыше, символ правления величайшего короля в истории Вестероса. 

Единственное, что до сих пор вызывало его ярость, это бесплодные попытки отыскать Сансу Старк. Глупая девчонка наверняка сломала себе шею, пока спасалась бегством из замка, вот ее труп и не могут выловить из залива. Никто бы не стал ей помогать. Старки – предатели и враги короны, и каждый почтет за честь сдать Сансу за благодарность короля и определенное вознаграждение. В остальном он поступил правильно и хитро: виновных нашли по его приказу, и всех, кто желал его смерти, постигла мучительная смерть. Если кроме Старк и мерзкого карлика кто-то и пытался умертвить его, то пташки Вариса уже сдали их тем, кто должен был окрасить его утреннее шествие в алый цвет. 

Его дядя, уродливое и злое чудовище, наконец сидел там, где ему полагалось быть с рождения: в темницах, вдали от взглядов нормальных людей. Он продолжал клясться, что не травил Джоффри и понятия не имел, куда исчезла Санса после свадьбы, но короля не удовлетворяли эти слова. Впрочем, и в этом он не видел особого затруднения: очень скоро пытки развяжут язык Беса, и тогда он сможет казнить его в том устройстве, которое приказал изготовить оружейникам гавани как подарок на день своих именин. 

Но если у Ланнистеров и наступило лето, то горечь и сладость равно чувствовались в нем. Что-то все равно не давало Джоффри покоя. Он начал замечать, что ветер в замке дует как-то не так, и в его с Маргери покоях становится слишком шумно, когда безлунной ночью были слышны то хлопки полога, то свист из окна. Стражники наверняка давно не смазывали свое оружие, так оно скрипело, раздражая чувствительный слух короля. Громкий лязг поднимающейся цепи твердыни Мэйгора каждый раз будил его и порождал волну раздраженной ругани. Даже если царила глубокая, тягостная тишина, где-то да и слышался стон половиц или шорох ткани, шелест листьев и хруст веток, стук камня и гул голосов. 

Он удвоил стражу, но все равно чувствовал себя все хуже и хуже. Любой звук заставлял Джоффри оборачиваться, он стал нервным и подозрительным. Это даже не было связано со слухом – ведь тот не обострился после его отравления, а лишь подарил королю множество бессонных ночей. 

От недосыпа лицо его осунулось, щеки провалились, и кровь вновь прилила к здоровеющим глазам. Король еще больше стал запираться у себя в спальне, мучаясь оттого, что не решался заснуть и позволить изможденному организму расслабиться. Если он позволит себе слабину, то кто-то воспользуется этим и попытается убить. Теперь он прозрел: все были против него, все желали его смерти. Любого, кто посмел косо взглянуть на него, он приказывал бросать в темницы, и вскоре весь верхний их ярус был переполнен. В свои покои Джоффри не пускал никого, даже мать и жену, а стражу приказал снимать каждые полчаса, что породило множество путаницы среди распорядка королевской гвардии.

Глупая мать все прорывалась поговорить с ним. Неужели она не видела, как занят ее сын? Он увлечен важным делом, он прислушивается и выявляет предательство в стенах замка. Один раз, когда Серсее было позволено войти к нему в спальню, ему не понравился шорох ее платья, и он приказал матери обнажить руки и потрясти рукава, чтобы он удостоверился, что в них не был спрятан нож. Ее тупая обида лишь вызвала у Джоффри раздражение. Почему она не понимает?!

Он сидел у балкона и грыз ногти, тупо уставившись в гобелен со львами, когда в покои попросилась Маргери. Джоффри пренебрежительно махнул рукой, и ее пропустили. 

\- Мой король… - лучась и сверкая, будто новый венец септона, она встала перед ним и чуть наклонилась, положив ладони на его колени мягким жестом. – Пойдемте во двор, там сейчас светло и тихо. Вы заперлись и не пускаете меня до ночи, а я не могу так долго обходиться без общества моего государя.

Джоффри стряхнул ее руки и поднялся.

\- Иди куда хочешь.

\- Без вас…

Он посмотрел на нее тяжелым взглядом, и Маргери умолкла, изучая шелк и бархат своего корсажа.

\- Там слишком громко, - пожаловался король капризным тоном. – С какой стати я должен выходить отсюда? 

На сей раз у его жены хватило ума промолчать. Джоффри надеялся, что она уйдет отсюда и оставит его в покое. Как чудовищно медленно тянется день… как оглушительно поют соловьи за окном. Он прикажет передушить их всех, когда спустится к ужину.

Маргери медленно прошлась по комнате, касаясь богатой драпировки гобеленов и резных столбиков кровати, изображавших зверей в разных позах атаки. Лев обнажил клыки в грозном рыке, медведь поднялся на задние лапы, а олень направил рога в сторону дверей королевской спальни. Волк, подпиравший четвертый столбик, был заменен изящной виноградной лозой. 

Королева повернулась к балкону и зачем-то простерла руки к потолку, жмурясь и глубоко вдыхая.

\- Пахнет цветущими вишнями, - она повертелась, поднимая юбки. – Я сегодня была во внутреннем дворе, мой король. Вам нравится?..

Весь подол небесного платья Маргери был испачкан кровью. Заметив, как король смотрит на нее, она вновь покрутилась, блеснув алыми сапожками. Джоффри скользнул по ней пустым взглядом, лишенным интереса.

На него нашло нелепое забвенье, когда она опустилась к нему на колени. Его руки жадно устремились ей под юбку, напористо царапая ногтями кожу бедра в попытках содрать чулки. В какой-то момент, шаря ладонью, пальцы Джоффри наткнулись на сталь, спрятанную под шелком.

\- В чем дело, мой король? – Маргери высвободила его руку из под своей юбки и поцеловала костяшки, каждую по очереди. – Разве вы не знаете, что каждая дама должна защи… - ее личико порозовело, а горло издало сдавленный хрип, когда пальцы короля вцепились в шею, сжимая с удвоенной силой. 

Джоффри столкнул Маргери с колен и бросил на пол. В голове стучало, и воздух пах для него не распустившимися вишнями, а отравой измены. 

С размаху вонзив нож в спину своей жены, он не остановился, пока не сделал это еще десять, двадцать, - тридцать раз, пусть хрипы и стоны уже давно затихли, а тело больше не содрогалось, истекая кровью. Тогда он выронил нож и бессильно опустил руки в это алое месиво, прижимаясь окровавленным лбом к холодной стене.

Он не знал, сколько времени просидел в немой и гнетущей позе, но очнулся, когда услышал звон колоколов Септы Бейлора. В каком-то тупом равнодушии Джоффри опустил взгляд на свои ладони и бездумно лизнул мокрое запястье, но от железного вкуса его передернуло. 

Маргери все еще лежала лицом вниз на ковре, и цветистые узоры под ней окрасили бордовые пятна. И откуда у нее столько крови? Под ней растеклась такая лужа, что придется выносить ее ведрами... но кровь не впитывается в камень, сколько ее ни проливай. Вернее, сколько бы он не пытался ее пролить, чтобы показать глупым людям свою силу.

Джоффри взял тело за ноги и вытащил на балкон. Перехватив Маргери поудобнее, он смог приподнять ее и перекинуть через ограждение. Снизу донесся громкий хруст: это означало, что труп рухнул в ров с острыми пиками.

Стерев кровь с рук и лица, а затем переодевшись в свежий бархатный костюм, он спрятал ковер и завернутый в него нож, предварительно выпотрошив из шкафа часть своей одежды. Покончив с этими нехитрыми действиями, Джоффри вышел из королевской спальни и кликнул стражу:

\- Королева мертва, - «кто-то должен снять тело с кольев, и я не хочу, чтобы под окнами дурно несло мертвечиной всю ночь». - Она упала с балкона. Я сделал все, что мог...


	3. Euthanatos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Повествование до сих пор ведется от лица Джоффри, но в него "вклинились" части с Тирионом для того, чтобы читатель сам мог выбрать, чей взгляд на эту историю ему кажется более объективным.

Его «смерть» немного усложнила их с женой отношения, но Джоффри не чувствовал ни своей вины, ни раскаяния. Эта шлюха собиралась убрать его с дороги, и сама взойти на престол – он в этом не сомневался. 

Король старательно пытался забыть, каким обескураженным он себя чувствовал, когда нащупал нож под женским чулком. В какой-то момент Джоффри ощутил себя обманутым ребенком. Горький привкус несправедливого обращения и преданных надежд, как тогда, лет шесть назад… ему не хотелось вспоминать это, не хотелось видеть вновь, каким он был жалким тогда, под рассерженным взором отца. Он видел его так часто, что предпочитал находиться в обществе матери – та, по крайней мере, трезво оценивала величие будущего короля. Злые языки могли шептать, что это она содействовала умерщвлению Роберта, но Джоффри знал, что это невозможно: отец умер на охоте, раненный диким кабаном. 

Смерть Маргери вызвала у него необъяснимый прилив вдохновения. После девицы Старк, навязанной ему отцом, и Тирелл, подсунутой его дедом и матерью, он предпочтет сам выбрать себе супругу. Впрочем, ему не так уж и нужна королева; Роберт свободно имел женщин от севера до юга Вестероса, не ограничиваясь Серсеей, с какой же стати он должен сдерживать себя? 

Смеркалось; двор был залит лунным светом. Вечер, венчавшийся тишиной, успокаивал мятежные нервы короля. Однако Джоффри не нашел стражи близ своих покоев, и вновь почувствовал, как его кровь вновь забурлила от злости – если эти недоумки полагают, что он не сможет повесить их за несоблюдение распорядка, то жестоко ошибаются. 

Внутренний двор пустовал, башня Белого Меча тоже. Повсюду темнели пустые проемы окон, будто слепые глазницы. Замок будто вымер.

***  
Когда отец сам потребовал его из заключения, Тирион подумал, что разум начинает изменять ему.

Его отвели в малый зал, который находился в одной из восточных башен замка. Кроме Тайвина, здесь присутствовал секретарь, уже занесший перо над бумагой, и два белых плаща. Рядом с десницей сидел Киван, но он не смотрел в сторону Тириона.

Тайвин Ланнистер выглядел мрачным, но спокойным. Его бледно-зеленые глаза изучали Тириона долго и пристально, а стол между ними был бесконечно далек. Прежде чем он успел спросить, для какой цели его привели сюда, отец сухо и отрывисто бросил:

\- Твое дело пересмотрят, если ты будешь правдиво отвечать на вопросы. И молчать все остальное время. 

Памятуя, какие услуги ему оказывает его несдержанный язык, Тирион молча кивнул. Все напряжение он постарался перевести в умственную деятельность, благо поразмышлять было над чем. Вряд ли Джоффри освободил его по собственному желанию – в этом он слишком был похож на Серсею, которая предпочла бы умертвить любого, попавшего к ней в немилость, будь он хоть трижды политически важен. 

Однако Тирион был всего лишь уродливым карликом-цареубийцей, который остался в живых только из-за какой-то идиотской прихоти садистского мальчишки, поэтому ему лучше подбирать слова аккуратнее.

\- Как нам известно, вчера его величество Джоффри Баратеон посещал каменные мешки. Стража доложила, что он спускался по лестнице к вашей камере. Это так?

\- Не вижу смысла отрицать того, что видел собственными глазами.

Секретарь черкнул пером по бумаге.

\- С какой целью он посещал вас? 

\- Я был бы крайне признателен, если бы он сам мне это объяснил. 

Стул Тайвина скрипнул, и сам он наклонился вперед, буравя Тириона пристальным взглядом.

\- Не растравляй мое терпение еще больше, Тирион.

\- Король не доложил мне причины своего посещения.

\- И, тем не менее, вы беседовали.

\- Боюсь, наша беседа была односторонней, - посмотрев еще раз в сторону отца, Тирион продолжил: - Его величество пришел ко мне весь в крови и, как мне показалось, чувствовал дурноту. По крайней мере, он не мог держаться на ногах и хватался за решетку. 

В разговор в первый раз встрял его дядя:

\- На решетке и вправду нашли следы крови.

\- Вы ударили короля? 

Тирион с трудом подавил желание грохнуть по столу кулаком, настолько его снедала досада и беспомощная ярость.

\- Я _не_ ударял короля. Между нами была решетка, и мои руки слишком коротки для этого. Как, по-вашему, я мог   
это осуществить?!

\- Его величество заходил к вам в темницу?

\- Нет.

Тайвин вновь подал голос, холодный как сталь:

\- Я предупреждаю тебя о лжесвидетельстве, Тирион. 

\- Ты все еще помнишь, как зовут твоего сына? Того, который сидел в каменном мешке по ложному обвинению?

\- Молчать, - ноздри Тайвина раздувались. – Ты покушался на жизнь короля. Однако это не является причиной, по которой тебя позвали сюда. Будь добр, отвечай по делу, иначе быстро отправишься на ярус ниже, чем там, где тебе уже приходилось коротать время.

Тирион прикусил язык, но сжал крепче руки на кандалах, которые неприятно скрежетали при каждом движении.

\- Я повторяю: он не заходил ко мне в камеру.

Секретарь прочистил горло.

\- В какую часть тела был ранен король?

\- Мне показалось, что он не был ранен. Возможно, это была не его кровь.

Теперь даже Киван наклонился вперед, неосознанно повторяя движение брата:

\- Чья же?

\- Понятия не имею, спросите у самого Джоффри. Он, должно быть, до этого сворачивал головы щенятам, просто забыл вас предупредить об этом. 

\- Попридержи язык, Бес! – поскрежетал один из белых плащей. Присмотревшись, Тирион узнал в нем Меррина Транта. – Ты говоришь о покойном короле. 

Эта новость застала Тириона врасплох. 

\- Меня судят за убийство через решетку темницы? Возможно, вы полагаете, что я убил его силой своей подлой карликовой мысли?

\- Это допрос, а не суд, - сухо поправил его Тайвин. – Король был убит этой ночью. Твоя жизнь зависит от твоих же показаний.

Тирион не собирался утаивать от своего отца подробностей вчерашнего дня (или ночи?). Картина, которая привела его в недоумение, была донельзя абсурдной: племянник и в самом деле спустился в темницы, но с неопределенной целью – он не приказал перевести его в пыточную и не стал словесно насмехаться. В первый момент Тириону и в самом деле показалось, что Джоффри был ранен, но полутьму разогнал факел и осветил заляпанные кровью руки: без следов царапин и увечий. 

Мальчишка был определенно не в себе. Глаза бездумно блуждали по камере, на вопросы он не отвечал. Один раз король чуть не упал и схватился за решетку, оставив кровавый след на ней. В какой-то момент взгляд Джоффри стал осмысленным, и он посмотрел прямо в глаза Тириона – как тому показалось, в первый раз в своей жизни – и сказал кое-что, что из его уст напоминало бред безумного. 

\- Так вы говорите, король молчал?

\- Да, он не проронил ни слова. Кажется, плакал. Я не уверен, там было темно.

\- Последнее не записывай, - отрывисто бросил Тайвин секретарю. – Когда это было?

\- Понятия не имею. В темницах теряешь счет времени.

\- Подумай хорошенько, Тирион. 

\- Я сказал, что не знаю, - в его голосе проскочили раздраженные нотки, которые он не успел скрыть. – Он ушел, а я заснул и проспал долго. Потом мне принесли еды, и я снова лег спать. Повторяю, я понятия не имею, что случилось с Джоффри после этого…

***

Понемногу оправившись от отвратительного запаха, который мерещился ему и в покоях, и во дворе, Джоффри направился в одну из башен, откуда открывался просторный вид на всю Королевскую Гавань. 

Если у него не получается показать свою силу через доброту и милосердие, которые он уже не раз демонстрировал своему глупому народу, то придется залить этот город реками крови. Отец бы не попустительствовал измене и мстил бы любому, кто покусился на жизнь короля. 

Когда король вышел из покоев, до сих пор ощущая на руках уже смытую кровь, то оглядел просторы своего королевства с отвращением. Он чувствовал ненависть к своей подохшей жене, к своей глупой матери, к старику-Тайвину, который в мечтах видел его трон, к тому грязному сброду, которым ему нужно было управлять. К отцу, отталкивавшему его каждый раз, хотя он очень старался угодить ему, заслужить уважение своими поступками.

«Вы все здесь сдохнете, и я буду править один». 

Джоффри пришлось прикрикнуть на стражу, которая слишком туго соображала сегодня. Когда он отдает приказы, их следует слушать беспрекословно. И если король считает, что город пора сжечь, то гвардия обязана исполнить его желание. Много ли вреда от гибели пары сотен, когда оставшуюся падаль будет легче держать в подчинении и страхе?

Увидев всполохи света и огня где-то близ рыбацких домиков, а затем точно такие же в торговых рядах, он довольно улыбнулся и сел на край балкона, наблюдая за представлением. Жаль, он не может подробно видеть того забавного зрелища – как люди выскакивают из домов и орут, пытаясь сбросить с себя огневые всполохи, но все равно обгорают и поджариваются заживо. 

Вспомнив, как пахло от Маргери, мальчик скривил нос. Нет, он не хотел бы чувствовать запах паленого мяса. А вот наблюдение бы развлекло его.

\- Продолжайте жечь. Когда я вернусь, половина города должна быть в пепле.


	4. Necropsy

Тирион помнил, как Джоффри спускался к нему в темницу. Он даже мог предугадать время, когда племянник посетил его. Узникам приносили еду один раз в середине дня, чтобы они не умерли от истощения – а прогорклый привкус полугнилой рыбешки оставался в его рту уже после того, как Джоффри удалился. Стало быть, он приходил к нему утром.

Большей тайной оставалось для него поведение короля. Поначалу, он подумал, что кто-то из стражников спускается, чтобы отвести его на казнь, или на суд – все одно. Пусть мальчишка и остался в живых, Тирион не был полностью уверен, что отец позволит ему уйти в Дозор. Скорее всего, его любимая сестрица и племянник будут против этого. 

Он еще не забыл, что произошло с Недом Старком, которому было даровано королевское помилование на ступенях септы Бейлора.

Нетвердо держась на ногах, которые затекли от долго сидения в тесной комнатушке, Тирион приблизился к решетке. Лучше так, чем сопротивляться – чего доброго, его еще на руках понесут к плахе, а такого позора он уже не выдержит.

Однако это был король, и король был один. 

\- Ваше величество? – он сделал осторожный шаг вперед. От его неуравновешенного племянника можно было ожидать что угодно. – Вы в порядке?

Джоффри не отвечал, но дышал с отдышкой, будто только что преодолел длинное расстояние. Удивительно, ведь Тирион не слышал бега. Мальчишка задыхался от одной ходьбы?.. Маловероятно. Он все детство провел в издевательствах над Илином Пейном.

Памятуя, какой вспыльчивый нрав был у Джоффри (чья ненависть к нему уже, вероятно, достигла самого пика), Тирион осторожно повел ладонью перед его носом. Мальчик никак не отреагировал. Если тупизна в его остановившемся взгляде и не вызывала удивления (ее можно было наблюдать в любое время), то чужеродная пустота юных глаз казалась непривычно осмысленной, почти зрелой.

\- Джоффри, ты слышишь меня? 

Лишь сейчас он увидел, что вся одежда короля была в крови. Тирион отшатнулся от решетки: только этого ему не хватало! Если у него и был шанс как-то оправдать себя на суде, то умерший у его камеры племянник наверняка перечеркнет всю возможность спасения. 

Наверняка. Тирион усмехнулся от этой мысли – ну конечно же, они решат, что он убил короля без оружия, ведь некоторые карлики настолько же сильны, насколько уродливы.

Он схватил Джоффри за локоть и потряс – от этого мальчик чуть не упал, но хотя бы очнулся. Кровь уже впиталась в одежду и не текла, однако сама ткань казалась целой. Это вызвало у Тириона облегченный вздох. Теперь хорошо бы, если непонятная прихоть Джоффри на этом закончится, и он уйдет – или отправит его в пыточные камеры, на суд, на плаху - куда угодно, где его не будут мучить неизвестностью.

\- Дядя…

Сторонне смотрелось и это обращение, но глаза мальчика пугали его еще больше. Казалось, они были безумны в своей пустоте, как и непривычно-хриплый голос с присвистом, и в муках будто бы немоты кривящийся рот. Тирион заново вспомнил ту сцену на свадьбе, где Джоффри протягивал к нему руку, а его лицо шло кровавыми, пурпурными трещинами.

\- Н-не… не хотел. Я не…

Не хотел что? Что ты сделал еще, глупый, безумный мальчишка? Или ты оправдываешься, что заточил своего дядю в каменный мешок? 

Тогда Тирион не осмелился задать эти вопросы, да и вряд ли услышал бы на них ответ. Джоффри медленно развернулся, отлепив окровавленные руки от решетки, и вскоре в полном безмолвии каменных стен послышались его шаги на лестнице.

Тирион вновь остался в темноте.

***  
Когда король вернулся к своим комнатам, солнце уже садилось. На месте прилежащих к замку земель раскинулись выжженные селения. Исчезло все: и грязные рыбацкие домики у самой гавани, и торговые лавки, и городские дома. Воздух был сухой и душный, несло приторным душком от разлагающихся тел. Некоторые вынесло с суши, и утопленники плавали в заливе, слепо толкаясь вереницей.

Неудивительно, что замок был пуст. Джоффри нахмурился. Вчера он приказывал поджечь только город, а замок оставить нетронутым. Нигде не было и следов разгрома, а деревянные строения остались целы. 

Но где же люди?

Может, они все молятся в септе Бейлора? Он не заходил туда, да и служения начинались с раннего утра… нет, глупость. Не могли же они молиться этим идиотским богам весь день! Когда он достигнет совершеннолетия, то отменит все обязательные религиозные обряды. Или отменит веру в Семерых вообще. Кто осмелится возражать королю?

Он ляжет спать, убеждал себя Джоффри. Ляжет спать в своих покоях, а назавтра все будут здесь. По крайней мере, он не слишком-то успел соскучиться по своей матери и прочим родственникам. Они, как и все, только и мечтают, чтобы он умер, а трон перешел к Томмену или Мирцелле. Ему стоит убить их тоже, когда они вырастут. 

За столиком его спальни сидела Маргери. На ней было то же голубое платье, как и в день ее смерти. Она где-то нашла в его покоях кайвассу и теперь миловидно щурилась, шевеля губами, пока передвигала фигурки и скидывала поверженных к себе в подол. Заметив короля, она расцвела и помахала ему рукой, смахивая оставшиеся фигуры в коробку. 

\- Я целый день жду вас, мой король, - Маргери захлопнула крышку и наполнила второй бокал вином. – Как всегда, вы уделяете мне немилосердно мало внимания. 

Джоффри онемел настолько, что даже не смог выругаться. Его ладони вмиг вспотели, а воротник прилип к шее. Этого не может быть.

\- Ты сдохла.

Маргери нахмурила брови, сжимая вишневые губы в задумчивости. На ее лице это смотрелась настолько сторонне, что казалось даже очаровательным.

\- Какая грубая глупость, мой король! Я же здесь, с вами, - отпустив свои думы, она вновь лучилась радостью. – Садитесь ко мне, и мы выпьем за ваше здравие.

Ноги вмиг ослабели и начали дрожать, поэтому Джоффри медленно приблизился к столу и рухнул в кресло напротив. Его глаза подозрительно и придирчиво изучали Маргери.

\- И… ты не помнишь… ничего? За последние дни?

Маргери машинально перебирала оставшиеся фигурки.

\- Позавчера я гуляла в садах одна и спала в смежных покоях. Вчера я каталась на лошади со своим братом, но вы снова не пожелали к нам присоединиться – как и пустить меня к себе. В остальном это были обычные дни… слишком серые без вашего присутствия. 

Понемногу Джоффри начал успокаиваться, и теперь – по какой-то необъяснимой причине – даже почувствовал облегчение. Это подсознательное ощущение приносило ему покой. 

\- Ты жива, - утвердительно сказал он, и Маргери улыбнулась, чуть ли не смеясь, будто не понимала его пустых сомнений. 

\- Конечно, я жива.

\- Значит, это был сон? – тон короля стал настойчивым и требовательным, с привычным привкусом капризности. – Мне приснилось, что тебя… убили? 

\- Приснилось, мой король. Я уверена, что даже во сне вы отомстили убийцам. Или спасли меня, как знать? – она звонко рассмеялась, как ручей журчит по гальке. – Кто знает, чем заканчиваются наши сны… в детстве мне приснилось, что я стала королевой, а мой король подарил мне платье из красной парчи. Оно было очень красивым, с темно-бордовыми вставками в спине…

\- Ты получишь его, если захочешь. Золотой лев на алом поле – герб моей матери и деда-десницы. 

Маргери вновь улыбнулась ему, поднесла бокал к губам и как-то непринужденно засунула туда язычок, пробуя вино, и тут же поморщилась, словно ребенок.

\- Не лучшее… слишком кислое. Но ради вас я могу его выпить весь кувшин, - она вновь растянула губы в улыбке и посмотрела на короля. Все еще чувствуя легкость, разливающуюся по телу, он улыбнулся ей в ответ и прочистил горло.

\- За здравие моей королевы.

***  
Спустя много лет, когда выветривается послевкусие любого правления, дурное и благостное, в преданиях будет передаваться, как безумный король-мальчишка, прозванный Эйрисом Третьим, покончил с собой, выпив отравленное вино. Никто так и не смог доказать, что в его покоях кто-либо присутствовал, кроме самого короля, и отравители (если они были) остались безызвестными, пусть многие позже и пытались присвоить себе эти темные лавры.

Согласно более распространённой версии, Джоффри Баратеон после первого покушения на свою жизнь помутился рассудком и потерял способность здраво управлять государством. В припадке безумия он убил свою жену, Маргери Тиррел, и бродил по замку весь день в крови, пугая своим видом прислугу и придворных. Вечером он приказал поджечь город, а сам направился в свои покои и принял «сладкий сон». 

Благодаря вмешательству королевского десницы, Тайвина Ланнистера, поджег не был произведен. Им же было назначено расследование дела об убийстве короля, в котором был обвинен его сын, Тирион Ланнистер. Однако свидетельство было на его стороне, и настоящий цареубийца так и ни был найден. 

В миру до сих пор остается лишь пепел да холод, бескрайние пустыни с бледными следами былого величия Семи Королевств, уничтоженного вечными холодами. Возможно, и не было этого ничего, а предания о жестоком короле лишь выдумка в назидание прочим тиранам и безумцам. Никто не знает, существовало ли вообще что-то, кроме этих необъятных пустырей и неизменных снегов, в обилии покрывающих земли бывших королевств…

Кругом лишь мертвая пустыня; да и о ней не стоит вести слово.


End file.
